Tony Grease
"I am Tony Grease! I am the best actor and I star in many action movies. I dreamed of it when I was a kid!" -Tony Grease Tony Grease is a villager actor who plays Dr Trayaurus in The Diamond Minecart Movie. He works with John Hegollexua, Max Lomber Linde and Mary O'Clive at the Minecraft Film Industry. Appearance Tony Grease is a profession 1 villager that appears as an actor in the Clawort Animations series. He wears a white robe with a brown shirt and pants underneath and greyish-black shoes. His main role as an actor in the series is to play as Dr Trayaurus. Clawort inspires him the most because of his acting skills. Backstory When a kid, Tony Grease had dreamed of becoming an actor, just like his favorite star actor, Jerry Gale-Hand-Stone. Because Jerry played in many of Tony's favorite movies, he was the star of every one. That got young Tony thinking of becoming like him in the first place. But one day, Hagus trashed the film industry and kidnapped Jerry Gale-Hand-Stone from his trailer. Shocked to hear that his favorite actor was never seen again, Tony realized that if he became an actor, it'll be too risky when Hagus is around. With that, Jerry Gale-Hand-Stone was killed by Hagus and Tony was never intended to be a cast because of that tragedy. But that was until he grew into a fine handsome adult and was found by Director John H to star in his latest movie, The Diamond Minecart Movie. However, Tony denied the offer due to what happened to his favorite actor. John H then told him that he'll be safe with him due to that he was nice and won't let anything get to him, not even Hagus. Relations 'John Hegollexua '- Director John H hired Tony Grease to play a role as Dr Trayaurus in The Diamond Minecart Movie; which he denied at first. 'Max Lomber Linde '- Tony was friends to the industry's script writer Max Lomber Linde. In result; Max was a nice friend to him back. 'Mary O'Clive '- Tony Grease knew without the industry's editor Mary O'Clive; the movies he stars in will be too long. 'Tom Play '- The thing he loved about acting in The Diamond Minecart Movie was how Tom Play acted as Denton, the main bad guy in the movie. 'Sally Hegollexua '- Tony Grease absolutely loved how John H's daughter Sally H played as Dr Trayaurus's girlfriend in The Diamond Minecart Movie. 'Clawort '- Tony Grease and clawort are best friends due to him (clawort) being his (Tony Grease) biggest fan. 'ExplodingTNT '- In Animation 78, ExplodingTNT accidentally broke John H's favourite camera, in which neither Tony Grease nor the other film industry employees (including John H) were happy about. Luckily; John H forgave the young YouTuber in the end and he (ExplodingTNT) lended John H his camera for the rest of the filming. 'Tonia Grease '- Tony Grease's sister Tonia Grease appeared in Animation 73 and in a flashback of Animation 81. 'Jerry Gale-Hand-Stone '- Tony Grease's favourite childhood actor Jerry Gale-Hand-Stone was murdered by Hagus in his backstory but reoccurred in a flashback of Animation 81. Movies Starred The Diamond Minecart Movie - Dr Trayaurus Island Of Aura - Medic Villager The Diamond Minecart Movie 2: Myth Secret Reveal - Dr Trayaurus The Diamond Minecart Movie 3: The Diamond Dragon - Dr Trayaurus The Diamond Minecart Movie 4: Undead Trouble - Dr Trayaurus The Diamond Minecart Movie 5: Squid Party - Dr Trayaurus The Diamond Minecart Movie 6: The Mountain Of Lost Treasure - Dr Trayaurus The Diamond Minecart Movie 7: Sea Monster Scramble - Dr Trayaurus Island Of Aura 2 - Medic Villager The Diamond Minecart Movie 8: Hidden Tombstones - Dr Trayaurus The Diamond Minecart Movie 9: Missing Grim - Dr Trayaurus The Diamond Minecart Movie 10: Denton Returns - Dr Trayaurus The Diamond Minecart Movie 11: Underwater Chase - Dr Trayaurus Island Of Aura 3 - Medic Villager The Diamond Minecart Movie 12: The Journey Ends Here - Dr Trayaurus Island Of Aura 4 - Medic Villager Island Of Aura 5: The Final Chapter - Medic Villager Clawort Animations: The Movie - Himself The Diamond Minecart Movie 13: It Isn't Over (The Final Chapter) - Dr Trayaurus Trivia *Tony Grease had a nickname that he was called by his friends during his childhood. However, he can't remember what it was and if people call him by that name; it hurts his feelings. *Despite that Tony Grease played as Dr Trayaurus; the real Dr Trayaurus (Baxter von Trayaurus) appeared in Animation 11. *Also when Tony Grease was a kid, he had a pet that escaped from its cage and was never seen again. *He is not a bright actor due to that he is sometimes in a hurry for the red carpet ceremonies. *Still he does have a role in acting as the character he was chosen to play as. *Tony Grease is single. Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Villagers Category:Movie Casts